A New Change
by Randomonia21
Summary: DM/FemHP: Rayné is here to prove herself at her last year at Hogwarts. With her new inheirtance, badass looks, and killer magic, can she win the Slytherin Sex God over? Or will he do the same to her? And what's this about mating?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, this is the beginning, I've actually rewritten this chapter three times. Tell me what you think.

Pairings: Draco Malfoy(Dom)/Harry Potter(Sub)[Christened: Rayné(pronounced Rain) Lily Potter], Sirius Black(Sub-Dom)/Severus Snape(Dom)/Remus Lupin(Sub), Blaize Zambini(Dom)/Hermione Granger(Sub), Luna Lovegood(Sub)/George Weasley(Dom), Theodore Nott(Dom)/Neville Longbottom(Sub), Fred Weasley(Sub)/Oliver Wood(Dom)

Bashing: Some Dumbledore, Ron Weasley, Obviously Dursley's, and the rest of the Wizarding Population xD

_Talking_ = Rayné mind-speak

_**Talking**_ = Aton mind-speak

_//Talking// _= Baltasar talking

_**//Talking//**_ = Zania talking

_[Talking]_ = Aachen talking

_**[Talking]**_ = Draco talking

Disclaimer: Unfortunate for all, I do not own HP stories. If I did, it would be filled with so much drama and action and romance that it would be off the charts. XD However, I do own my own plot so if I see you've stolen it without giving me the proper credit, I will hunt you down. I will find you. And I will kill you, cheerfully with a spork and blade of grass.

Other: I'm a official member of Goofy Goober! Yay!

* * *

Prologue

Peace. Love. Happiness. I had to give up those growing up; they were viciously ripped away from me as a child. Pain. Suffering. Hatred. Malice. I grew up in harsh conditions, and was treated like a slave. I always promised to myself, someday, I'm going to make it out of here and I'm going to be free.

Well that day came on my eleventh birthday and I've been caged, captured, tortured, loved, suffered, and finally I now have peace. I can't help but be thankful for all my hardships, they've made me who I am today, and for that, I am thankful because without them, I wouldn't be the Fighter. Survivor. Leader. That I am today.

I am thankful and I am proud, I have friends, family, admirers, crushes, business partners, associates, school mates, enemies, but most importantly, I have me and I am proud to call myself Rayné Lily Potter, daughter of James and Lily Potter.

Chapter 1

'_It's now fall, September 1__st __to be exact. Finally, time to go to Hogwarts. This outta be good. With Voldemort gone, I had finally gotten a little time to myself while the Wizarding Community got itself back together.'_ She, with the help of many, had defeated Tom Riddle, at the end of her sixth year. So peace fell upon them, and Rayné couldn't help but wonder if anyone else had changed like her.

Rayné had defiantly changed, physically and mentally. Her long black hair had been chopped off when she had been tortured by Voldemort, so she went with it, letting it spray out in thousands of directions, its length was a little past her ears. She had gotten rid of her glasses, instead, and had gotten a spell to fix them. Her bangs still partially covered her lightning-bolt scar, although it had faded slightly to look like a normal scar and not a cursed one.

She had come into her inheritance, finding out that she was a pure-blood Dark Elf, extremely rare and according to purebloods, you might want to keep it hidden because you would be hounded for marriage in seconds. Not to mention the fact that she was royalty.

For her "welcome-back-to-Hogwarts" trip to the school, she decided to wear a snug black halter top, covering absolutely everything illegal to show in public, but not an inch more; a pair of tight, light blue faded jeans that showed off her curves well. She also had a pair of willingly given Dragon Hide boots and a jacket.

Her body had filled out, letting curves stand out. Her face had become more profound and aristocratic. Arched eyebrows, aristocratic nose, sharp cheekbones, a smooth clear-face, slightly slanted eyes that gave her a slightly feral look to them, and a full, generous mouth. Her eyelashes were long, giving her an unearthly vibe, along with her tanned skin with a slight bluish tint to them, and her ears were pointed, although they were hidden in her hair, except for the top.

Her aura as she walked through the muggle train station was a dangerous Don't-piss-me-off vibe. She glanced at the train stop before heading straight threw the wall. Boredly, she waved a hand out her suitcase, allowing it to rise silently behind her. She walked over to the luggage, dropping it gently next to the other bags and belongings. Hedwig was already at Hogwarts, and Hades, her family's eagle, was currently dropping a letter off at home.

As she walked over to the train, the crowd parted, allowing her to pass through; everyone had turned to look at the exotic girl. She smirked slightly at seeing them do this before she came upon seeing Draco Malfoy standing next to his father. She had saved Lucius and Draco by allowing Lucius to spy for her, and when trails came, she had put up a fierce fight, shocking many by practically screaming at everybody. She nodded once to him, and Lucius nodded once back before looking around dispassionately as always. She winked at Draco, who didn't know what she looked like yet; she hadn't seen him since the trial.

He blinked several times before smirking and basically leering at her, much like most of the male population. She mentally rolled her eyes before climbing onto the train and moving to the back of the train and sat down in an empty compartment. She sat down with a sigh and leaned back, resting her feet on the other seat before closing her eyes. Her enhanced hearing caught the gist of several different conversations.

"…did you catch a look at the girl? She's a bloody beaut!..."

"…did you see those earrings? They must have cost a fortune…"

"…Merlin, that arse looked so…"

"…she's just an attention-seeking whore, obviously…" That would be Parkinson. Rayné snorted softly, Parkinson had just described herself.

The train started soon after that, and Rayné dozed quietly before a knock on her door was heard. She stood up, brushing the wrinkles out of her shirt before she opened the door and raised an eyebrow. Draco Malfoy, Blaize Zambini, and Greg Goyle were standing outside of her door. "Yes?" she asked softly.

Malfoy looked at her, ignoring the leering looks from the two behind him towards her and spoke elegantly, "I was merely wondering if we could sit with you, all other compartments are full."

Rayné nodded silently once before turning and sitting down next to the window. They followed and sat down, Zambini and Goyle on the other seat and Malfoy next to her. She crossed her legs and rested her head on a hand as she stared out into the scenery.

Draco Malfoy had been having a boring day, he had gotten up, taken a shower, fixed his hair, put on his normal black robes, gone downstairs and eaten breakfast then waited for his father before they had both left for the train station. It was there that he met a shock, a new girl. A perfectly beautiful new girl, who Draco had just decided that he wanted to add to his collection of beautiful things, he only hoped that she would be a pure-blood. When she winked at him, he smirked, not caring to hide the fact that he was imagining her body against his. After she entered the train, he turned to his father, "Do you know who that was?"

"Who?" Lucius asked boredly, he was glad this was the last time he had to drop off his son, especially with Narcissa dead.

"The new girl, the one who just walked by." Draco stated.

"Ah her, I do not know, why don't you find out?"

"Fine, I shall." He turned and walked off haughtily, before climbing onto the train.

Rayné turned away from the window, looking at the boys who didn't even care to hide the fact that they were checking her out. Draco smirked again before introducing himself, "I'm Draco Malfoy, that's Greg Goyle and Blaize Zambini." Rayné just raised an eyebrow for answer. Draco looked at her slightly impatiently, "And you are?"

Rayné held in a laugh, oh this was going to be fun. "Why, I'm surprised at you Draco, I thought you'd at least remember me. After all the fun times and nights were shared. Dueling for dominance, where we usually ended up on the floor with you on top." Draco looked at her strangely, obviously not getting anything besides the "hidden" innuendo. She breathed out slowly before leaning forward, letting her lips just barely touch his skin, almost like a soft tickle, and whispered while lightly blowing into his ear. "After all, 'Mione landed a punch pretty hard and when playing Quiddlitch, we do get a little rough."

She smirked at his now-shocked face. "Potter? You're bloody Potter?"

"The one and only." She laughed softly and leaned back slightly, "That was much too easy Malfoy, far too easy."

"How the bloody hell did you get so hot?" Draco exclaimed.

"I came into my inheritance, love. My new family gave me a make-over, they couldn't let a princess walk around like a waif. So, I changed, do you like it, Dray?"

"Royalty? What did you exactly come in to?"

She winked and leaned farther forward so her lips were centimeters away from his and whispered, "You'll have to find out." She smirked before standing up, "If you'll excuse me, I need to change." She reached up to grab a small bag that was a carry-on before she walked out of the compartment.

Rayné shook her head; it was far too easy to mess with the boys.

Rayné sighed and looked around the Great Hall, this was getting old quickly. Dumbledore kept chatting about prosperity and change and "learning a lesson about the dark side" at which she snorted loudly, gaining the attention of the people around her and put her hand over her mouth before speaking in an asthma-sounding voice, "Luke, join the dark side. We have cookies."

At which every immediately began laughing before they were quieted by the glare McGonagall sent them. By the time that Dumbledore that almost finished his ten minute lecture, almost half of the population of the school had started nodding off in their seats. "The Forbidden Forest is indeed forbidden and please let me remind you that any sacrificial ceremonies will be cut off, I would appreciate it if my students weren't eaten by their classmates. Now, we must welcome the newest addition to our staff, Professor Elwood, who will be taking on the subject of the newly added class, Muggle Defense. Professor Witcurl will be our new Muggle Studies teacher; and Professor Hokanson is going to be our new Spell Lore teacher and Professor Lupin and Professor Black who will both be teaching Defense Against the Dart Arts."

"Without further ado," mock-snorts and laughter filled the room, "let us have a great year! Gigaso Bigafsto Strodusms." Food immediately filled up the tables, and the teachers watched silently as the children instantly attacked the food as if they'd never get another meal.

Rayné tapped her fingers on the table as she toyed with her food, not really hungry and glanced up, feeling someone stare at her. Malfoy sat watching her, his eyes, even from the distance Rayné could see where they lay and her mouth twisted in a perfect Malfoy smirk, causing several students who sat near her shiver and look away. She watched his reaction as she silently and wandlessly made a glamour so it looked like she was eating except that only two people could see what she was actually doing, Malfoy and herself. She unbuttoned one of the small buttons on her white, pressed button-up top and undid another, watching as Malfoy's eyes remained fixed on her hands.

She undid a third and slowly, sensuously began rubbing a hand over her cleavage, watching as his hands tightened their grip on the table's edge. She undid a fourth then a fifth, allowing her black bra to show, and showing off her healthy-dose of breasts. She could tell that he was obviously having a hard-time breathing and his gaze had turned predatorily as he watched her. She smirked and unbuttoned the rest, also showing off her belly piercing; she grabbed a strawberry and dipped it in a small bowl of chocolate before taking a bite. A drip landed on her breast and she easily ran her finger over it, before sticking it in her mouth, tasting the chocolate.

She finished chewing and glanced at Malfoy before snapping her fingers and her shirt buttoned back up and it looked like nothing had ever happened. She pulled the glamour off and glanced around the hall, she glanced up at the professors table before she noticed that Professor Elwood was staring hard at her. Her lip twitched into a soft smile before she pulled his mind towards hers and laughed.

_Hello Aton._

_**You are so lucky that no one else caught that little act. Besides, I think that the blondie is having a seizure.**_ Rayné knew that he was smirking and feeling very proud of himself for that comment.

_You are absolutely no fun, besides I'm supposed to find a Dominate worthy of being my mate, I need to know that I have the Prince of Slytherin under my control. It's a womanly pride thing, you wouldn't understand._

_**I should hope not; I'd hate to become a conquest of yours. Your family would skin me alive.**_

_After sucking you magically dry and then they'd eat you!_ She smiled brightly at that thought.

_**Sadistic little chit you are, you know?**_

_You love me for it, though._

_**Obviously. Now, hurry up, everyone is leaving.**_

_Bye Aton._

_**See you later, princess.**_

Rayné blinked several times before shaking her head and stood up, following everyone else out of the Great Hall and headed up with the Gryffindor's to the den of lions. She ignored the whispering of the First year's whispers, "Is that Rayné Potter?" "Oh sweet Merlin, it is!" "We're Gryffindor's! Can you believe it?" She rolled her eyes and followed everyone through the portrait of the Fat Lady and sat down in one of the chairs as Professor McGonagall entered the room, gaining everyone's attention.

"Well, my brave Gryffindor's, welcome to another year at Hogwarts, or for you First year's, welcome to Hogwarts. Now, I understand that since the War, we have lost many brave Gryffindor's, so with that in mind, I want you to try your best to keep their memory alive, by working hard and doing your best. Now, go settle in." She clapped her hands quickly, and turned and walked back into her room.

Everyone jumped up, and started heading to their assigned rooms. Rayné yawned and followed Hermione into their private rooms; they had decided after she told her of her new inheritance that she get out of the public rooms, so she ended up staying with Hermione in her Perfect private room. She smiled at 'Mione and quickly changed into a undershirt and sweats before she curled up into the bed next to 'Mione that they had asked to be added at the beginning of school.

Rayné drifted to sleep, thinking of how strange things seemed to be.

* * *

A/N: First chappa. Give me your honest brutal opinion pleases.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Umm, yeah, so here's the second chappa. Tell me whatcha think, m'kay?

Disclaimer: You know the deal, last time I'm sayin' it, I do not, nor have I ever owned Harry Potter, nor have I ever pretended to.

Pairings: Draco Malfoy(Dom)/Harry Potter(Sub)[Christened: Rayné(pronounced Rain) Lily Potter], Sirius Black(Sub-Dom)/Severus Snape(Dom)/Remus Lupin(Sub), Blaize Zambini(Dom)/Hermione Granger(Sub), Luna Lovegood(Sub)/George Weasley(Dom), Theodore Nott(Dom)/Neville Longbottom(Sub), Fred Weasley(Sub)/Oliver Wood(Dom)

Bashing: Dumbledore, Some Ron Weasley, Obviously Dursley's, and the rest of the Wizarding Population xD

_Talking_ = Rayné mind-speak

_**Talking**_ = Aton mind-speak

_//Talking// _= Baltasar talking

_**//Talking//**_ = Zania talking

_[Talking]_ = Aachen talking

_**[Talking]**_ = Draco talking

Other: Also, I know that you know absolutely, nothing about what happened over the summer, you'll find out in several chapters. This one is mostly going to be in Draco's POV, just a little warning.

LET US BEGIN!

As the sun broke over the hills, Rayné stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her body and walked back into her dorm room. She turned to look over at Hermione, putting her books into her bag. She smirked softly before snapping her fingers, feeling the sudden change of having her robes and clothes on instead of the towel, and having her hair dried and left styled again.

She walked over to her bag, smiling, "Can't believe we're Seventh year's now, amazing isn't it?"

Hermione nodded absently, "Where did I put that book?..." she turned and began searching through her book bag, made just for her. Rayné rolled her eyes and left their dorm room before she headed past the Common Room. She walked out, humming softly to herself; she sighed and shook her head. Curiously, she stopped, titling her head to the side before smirking. "Oh, so are you going to stalk me when I sleep too Aton?"

"Ha-ha princess, you wish." He answered, coming out of the shadows and strutted over to her, before leaning against the wall crossing his arms, looking as though he was lounging.

"I believe that that is one of your wishes, not mine." She commented.

He snorted and shook his head, "Whatcha doing up so early?"

"I'm going to get practice time in, after breakfast of course."

"Of course, now, hurry up. I won't get in trouble, just because some little royal highness won't eat her breakfast." Aton told her as they began walking back towards the Great Hall.

"You're just hungry, don't blame me." Rayné replied before shaking her head, "Lead on, Royal Guard."

Draco stepped out of the shadows, eyes narrowed and his mind quickly complementing what he just heard. Obviously, Potter was a princess and the newest professor was her guard and that they were quite familiar with themselves. He began walking towards the Great Hall, thinking about Potter's changes over the summer. She had certainly changed for the better. He paused in mid-step, which magical inheritance would turn her like that? Because of her tan skin, with the blue-ish tint, she could be Dark Elf, Dark Angel, Elemental, or one of the Immortals. The Elementals didn't have a government nor did the Immortals, so they were crossed off. He'd have to research the other two.

He walked into the Great Hall, ignoring a few students who tried catching his attention. He sat down so he was facing Potter, who sat facing him, one hand under her chin, and had a dreamy look on her face, similar to that of last night during the sorting. He looked down at his plate before putting down some eggs and bacon. He took a bite and swallowed, it tasted…mediocre, it would have to do, considering the fact that House Elves were stupid little things.

He felt someone staring at him and glanced up to find Potter staring at him curiously, although at seeing him looking at her, she blushed softly and glanced back down. The Mudblood had sat down next to his Potter, and began talking, although it seemed more like nagging than anything, which Draco allowed a smirk to show on his face as Potter banged her head on the table in annoyance. He glanced up to find the newest Professor looking at him, who upon seeing him watching him; he smirked, showing sharp, pointed teeth before they turned into normal-looking teeth. Draco internally shivered, that was so messed up.

He glanced back at Potter to find her glaring at the professor, who just smirked in turn. She rolled her eyes and turned back to playing with her food. Surprisingly, last night she hadn't even touched the Treacle Tart, which was her favorite dessert. As the rest of the school rolled in, and the schedules were passed back, Draco kept one eye on Potter, and another on Pansy, who still thought that they were getting married. He again internally shuddered, as if he would ever want to touch…that thing.

He stood up after receiving his schedule, followed by Blaize, Theodore, and some other seventh year he never got around to remembering his name. His first period was NEWTS Potions with the Ravenclaws, Gryffindor's, and Hufflepuffs. They all walked silently, and strutted their way to the dungeons. Several first years jumped out of their way, not wanting to get stuck in their path.

Draco opened the door to the potions classroom, nodding once to Severus, his godfather before he sat down in the back corner, relaxing and leaning back in his chair. Blaize sat next to him and in front of him sat Theo and the other boy.

He watched as six Ravenclaws came in, more than half of them with their heads in a book, another rereading an essay. Two Hufflepuffs came in, one a boy, another a girl. At last, the Gryffindor's. Two girls. One the infamous Mudblood; didn't take a first year to guess that she'd be there. And Potter? Draco raised one of his elegant eyebrows. How the bloody hell did she get in? He watched as instead of sitting next to the Mudblood, she sat down at the table next to his, although in the opposite seat.

Severus looked up, scowling again and stood up, before standing in front of his desk. "Surprisingly enough, we actually had several students pass high enough to take this class. I expect nothing less than perfect. Understand?" He glared at everyone. "Good, the directions are on the board. I will be pairing you up. Granger and Bucket. Tiddles." He sneered at the name, while Draco had to keep himself from laughing. Tiddles? What kind of last name is that? A muggle one? "And Jackson. Zambini and Rogers. Nott and Walker. Strokes and Browne. Twain and Fargo. Malfoy and Potter. Get to work. NOW!" Everyone quickly got up to get to work. Draco lazily scooted his chair back from standing up and sitting down next to Potter's chair, where she was already up and grabbing the ingredients.

Potter came back, the ingredients missing suspiciously from her arms. "Where are they Potter?" he asked boredly. She merely gestured with her hand where they landed on the table. So, she had mastered wandless and non-verbal magic? She really was powerful. She sat down and began chopping up the bat wings while he pulled out the cauldron and began following the directions on the board.

They completed the potion without much to bore you with ((trust me, all they did was be silent and work…damn they need to bicker, at least it fills the page)). Potter leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes and seemed to go limp in a matter of seconds as though she was asleep. Draco raised an eyebrow and checked to find Severus grading papers. He leaned forward, and noticed a glittering kind of light, not noticeable if one didn't know what to look for. He internally smirked, so Potter wore a glamour. Perfect.

"Don't you dare Malfoy." She muttered, causing him to freeze from where he had been reaching into her bag slowly. "If you touch my stuff I'll bite you."

"I highly doubt you would Potter." He paused, sneering. "Although I wouldn't put it underneath you to do something so plebian."

She opened one eye, glaring outright at him. "Don't make me slap you."

"Please, as if the Great Potter could actually do so." He teased her, egging her on. He always loved that he was the only person to be able to get such a rise out of her.

She leaned forward, her eyes narrowed into slits that looked surprisingly cat-like and edged toward him, "Malfoy, I'm warning you. You may want to rethink your words before I do something neither of us will like."

"Try me." He smirked his trade-mark smirk.

She snarled, her teeth making two fangs and jumped towards him, only to be caught by a shield. She turned and glared mutinlessly at Severus and sat back down on her seat, rubbing her nose and muttering under her breath. When Severus stood up, gaining everyone's attention, he mostly glared at them. "Since you are all done, you may write me a one foot long parchment on the uses of bat guano in spells. Put your vials on my desk and you may leave." He swirled around, his robes billowing behind him and sat back down at his desk.

Potter blinked several times and turned to look at Draco, he tensed up, waiting for the harsh remark and instead he got, "Do you think he has a spell to make his robes do that?"

Draco blinked several times, trying to understand what she had said. "What?"

"Do you think he has a spell to make his robes do that? I think it would be pretty cool to try it." She blinked again several times as if clearing her thoughts and looked at him. Her eyes widened as though she just realized who she was talking to and burned a bright red that put the Weasel's to shame. She mumbled to herself and quickly packed up, dipping her arm once to get a sample of the potion before she grabbed her bag and hurried to the front before leaving.

He watched her leave before he grabbed his bag and followed after her. They came to the Muggle Defense classroom and Draco entered, Blaize and Theo following. The professor had changed to classroom to look like a muggle gym, complete with a large blue mat in the middle of it. He was talking to Potter who had somehow changed into a pair of very short shorts that showed her delectable skin and a tank top. Her hands and feet were bandaged tightly, which even he could see from here.

All the seventh year Gryffindors, Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws came in within the time limit, all sitting down around the edges of the mat, besides Potter who had begun to stretch, doing impossible stunts that made most of the males lift their eyebrows and wonder how that body could move to their own perverted will. The professor stood up, he was tall with dark skin with a blue-ish tint to it that seemed glamoured. He may have seemed handsome to the female population, judging by the many sighs and giggling coming from them. Although for Draco, he was competition for his female, and his Veela Aachen wasn't liking that. The professor looked at everyone, "I am Professor Elwood." He sighed softly as the girls burst out in giggles. "I am your Muggle Defense professor. Here, you will learn to fight not with your wand but with your mind and body. With this knowledge, you can influence your magic to work wandlessly for you, should you not be able to use such an instrument as a wand. Today, I have a volunteer who will show you what years of training and practice can give you."

He waved his hand briefly over his body and his clothes changed to a pair of boxer shorts and a loose black muscle shirt; his hands and feet were bandaged like Potter's. Potter stood up, before they bowed to each other. They both took defensive positions, weighing each other out before Elwood decided to have the first strike, by bringing his foot crashing towards Potter. It took all of Draco's training as a Malfoy not to jump up and protect her, which Aachen was practically forcing him to do. Instead Potter seemed to defect it easily and struck him with a hand in the side, they all heard the impact and winced.

Elwood ducked under another punch and jabbed several of his own, at least two hit that they knew of. They moved quickly, their movements lightning fast, seemingly there and yet not. They jumped and bounced around, never staying in the same spot, constantly on the move. Potter swung ferociously with a power that Draco hadn't thought she possessed. Elwood grabbed her foot, blocking her blow and twisted it, causing her to fall and hit the ground with a loud thud that startled many students. She jerked her foot out of his hands, smacking it harshly into his jaw, causing it to snap with a loud crack, obviously breaking it.

Potter rolled away, before jumping out to stand on her feet. She braced herself and danced back towards him. She jabbed at him, before twisting out of his reach, she almost seemed as if she was dancing, twisting and turning in an exotic dance. Elwood tackled her to the ground, causing them to wrestle, Potter seemed to be kicking, biting, punching, ripping, gouging, and scraping anything she could touch. They saw her jump back from him, her eyes murderous looking as everyone turned their attention back to the professor who lay on the ground, breathing hard. He had scratches and cuts and seemed to be lightly bleeding from everywhere. "I yield."

Potter's position stiffened before she relaxed and nodded, the bloody haze in her eyes disappearing. "Thank you for that exercise, _Professor_ Elwood." She bowed once more before snapping her fingers and her outfit changed back to what it was before, minus the robe. She wore a small, well from some that Draco had seen, black mini skirt with the print of a red and gold Griffin as the marker on the right side; she wore a white button-up top and a black tie. "You may leave." He dismissed the class, running his hands over his body, cleaning himself up. Draco turned and followed everyone else, watching as Potter bent down and began helping Elwood up from the floor.

The Slytherins began walking through the courtyard when Draco paused and looked at Blaize and Theo. He smirked viciously, "I found my mate."

"Who is it? Is she a pureblood?" Theo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, and she's magically powerful. One of the best of her year." He replied proudly, practically preening.

"Is she hot?" Blaize asked, looking intently at Draco.

"Of course, Malfoy's don't have ugly people as mates. We are not Muggles."

Blaize rolled his eyes at the arrogance coming from his friend. "Who is it then?"

Draco smirked viciously, "The forbidden fruit of course. The fabulous Rayné Potter." He watched in satisfaction as both Blaize and Theo's jaws dropped in shock.

He turned and began walking away as they ran to catch up to him. "Bloody unbelievable Draco."

"She's definitely mine." He answered calmly.

"By the way, did you see her fighting? I was pretty sure I'd blow when she began doing her stretches. Have you ever seen such a bod—" Whatever he was saying was cut off by Draco slamming his fist in Theo's face, breaking his nose. His eyes swirled madly in a silver color that shocked them both.

"NEVER let me catch you saying something like that about MY mate again, understand Nott?"

Nott nodded, covering his nose and hurried over to the medical ward.

Blaize's eyebrows were so far up; Draco thought they'd never be able to come down.

Draco turned and stalked away, his thoughts muddled in anger. How DARE Nott assume that luscious body was his to see. No one was worthy enough to see it except him! How dare they think they were acceptable!

He stormed through the castle, causing many people to move quickly out of his way. He passed through his History and Magical Inheritances and Creatures class before it was lunch. He was walking luxuriously towards the Great Hall when he met Potter at the door. He pulled a smirk on his face and stepped in front of her, causing her to pause and look up at him. "Hello Potter."

She sighed heavily, "Hello Malfoy. What do you want?"

He raised one elegant eyebrow, "What makes you think I want something?"

"You're Draco Malfoy. You always want something."

"Can't I just want to bask in your radiance, Potter?" His light banter startled her and her eyes briefly jerked up to look into his before she jerked them down to his shirt with the first couple of buttons undone. She swallowed hesitantly before replying.

"I highly doubt that Malfoy. You want everyone else to bask in your radiance, not the other way around."

Draco shrugged softly, "Technicalities, but I wouldn't mind for you." He ran his eyes over her body, emphasizing his desire.

Potter's face showed disgust, "Malfoy, I'm not joking, move now."

He just raised an eyebrow in answer, "What are you going to do if I don't?"

She stepped forward, and looked at him before pulling her hand back and punching him in the face. "That's what I'm going to do."

He wrapped his hands over his broken nose, "Yo've fudgin' halvbloof. I've gonna kilt yo've!"

He turned and stormed to the medical ward, mentally ranting about Potter.

A/N: Alright, so this is the end of chappa 2. Tell me what you think. The next chappa is going to be Rayné's POV, with possibly the occasional Draco. You'll learn more about what happened over the summer and her inheritance. In case none of you got it, Draco's a Veela, and Rayné's his mate. Rayné however is a Dark Elf and so is Aton (Dark Elves are a mixture of Elves and Vampires after several generations of breeding them together). So, they actually get to pick the best candidate for being their mate. Rayné is obviously a submissive. Um, yeah…

Eve: Oh, I absolutely love Draco!

Dmitri: You've alvays luffed him, Eve. –looks over at Eve while leaning back in his chair—

Étienne: Leave the poor little _Chérie_ alone, Dmitri. –shakes fist in front of his face—

Skylar: —raises eyebrow— I shall never understand your fascination with Eve, Étienne. Then again, you're French, so. –shrugs—

Ryder: —walks into the room and looks around—Did Chevvy give you okay to say something, Peanut Gallery?

Skylar: Wouldn't that technically count you too?

Ryder: —cuffs him upside the head—Shut it, you twit.

Chevvy (AKA THE AUTHOR): OKAY Peanut Gallery, go story-catching, okay?

—Everyone grumbles but leaves—

Chevvy: I'm totally sorry for that, it's kind of hard to listen to when they never shut up. Sometimes I hate the little voices in my head telling me to do things. —shakes head— Anyways, Favorite and stuff……


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: You're in for a surprise in this chappa, trust me littluns.

Pairings: Draco Malfoy(Dom)/Harry Potter(Sub)[Christened: Rayné(pronounced Rain) Lily Potter], Sirius Black(Sub-Dom)/Severus Snape(Dom)/Remus Lupin(Sub), Blaize Zambini(Dom)/Hermione Granger(Sub), Luna Lovegood(Sub)/George Weasley(Dom), [Not placed in story yet](Dom)/Neville Longbottom(Sub), Fred Weasley(Sub)/Aton(Dom)

Bashing: Dumbledore, Some Ron Weasley, Obviously Dursley's, and the rest of the Wizarding Population xD

_Talking_ = Rayné mind-speak

_**Talking**_ = Aton mind-speak

_//Talking// _= Baltasar talking

_**//Talking//**_ = Zania talking

_[Talking]_ = Aachen talking

_**[Talking]**_ = Draco talking

**Reviews:**

**the dark euphie** – I know, kinda lame, but shucks, it's gonna get good, I promise.

Other: I had a lot of fun writing this one, I hope you enjoy it as much as I seemed to do.

Rayné sighed and tapped her fingers against the Room of Requirements table; she was waiting for Hermione, Neville and Luna to get there so she could tell them about her summer. She glanced down at the book that was in front of her and sighed. This was so big. She only hoped they'd hear her through. She glanced up once she saw them enter and stood up, smiling hesitantly. "Hi guys."

"Hi Ray," Neville greeted her, smiling in his nervous-way.

Luna cracked her one of her bright smiles, "Fear not, Rayné of the house of Vidâme, the one-horned snorkel-puffs aren't going to ruin our friendship."

Rayné smiled at Luna's eccentricness at least she could always cheer her up, "Thanks Luna."

Hermione looked at her, eyebrow raised, hair pulled back into a ponytail and fingers tapping on the table. "Well, out with it Rayné!"

"Um, well see, I uh came into my inheritance this year." She blurted out.

Hermione smiled at her, "That's great Ray! Did you get a power boost?"

"Uh, kinda. I apparently had a magically creature inheritance too." She rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "I'm a Lamia, or a Dark Elf."

"A Lamia? Really Ray? That's something. It's an honor though, being your friend and all!" Neville commented.

"A Lamia, isn't that a—" Hermione began only to be caught off by Rayné dropping the book that had until recently been in front of her, in front of them.

"Read this, it's called _Magical Creatures and their Information_ by Chevvy Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, apparently, she married a Malfoy back in the day. She was the first Draco Malfoy's wife." She shrugged, "I looked at the back of the book for her information."

Neville's, Luna's, and Hermione's eyes drifted down to the book.

Vampires and their Origins

Lamia

_Lamia, unlike vampires, are born, not bitten or "turned". Unlike bitten vampires, whose eyes are blood red or pale blue (see page 78 for more details), the Lamia keep their natural eye color from birth. While those tend to be on the more exotic side, they will always stay the same. _

_Lamia produce a sweet, exotic smell to attract their mates. Similar to Incubus', Lamia are very intimate creatures; every six months, they have a mating season for a whole week, where, if it is their mate, they will easily become pregnant within the first try._

_While Lamia may be intimate creatures, known for their love of sexual things, they are emotional in almost everything. If you thought a woman's time of the month was bad, you should see a Lamia in the making –warning: bring lots of chocolate and never ever mention the words: fat, ugly, pig, no, and stupid at any time—Lamia are also known for being completely in love with their mate, so there is no chance of cheating on their side of the relationship._

_Lamia are "given" one mate for their whole lives, when a Lamia enters their inheritance upon their seventeenth birthday, they begin the never-ending search for their mate, usually a magical-related creature. Most Lamia tend to be Dominants, for they are vicious and possessive, although there are the rare occurrences where the Lamia will be Submissive. Should this happen, the Submissive will be powerful, strong, undeniably beautiful and pure of heart. While female Submissives are rare, male Submissives are considered something to behold. Both male and female Submissive Lamia can get pregnant. It is said, that upon locking eyes with their mate, the pull between the two are often strong enough to bring mates together._

_Lamia tend to draw vampires to them by their child-like innocence; vampires tend to feel maternal towards the Lamia, treating it as one of their own or a favored member of the family, this is especially true for vampires who crave a child or children. Negative thoughts toward a Lamia often result in painful punishment and are often fixed by said vampires, wanting revenge for those who harbored ill thoughts toward the Lamia._

_Lamia have better control over their eating habits than vampires. Although, even with the strong control, powerful emotions such as hatred, lust, anger, and the such will cause their eyes to darken considerable and for them to act harsh and rash due to their frustration._

_Lamia are often gifted with extra abilities to help them from those who wish to harm them. Other than the gifts given by vampires such as immortality, superior strength, intelligence, speed, grace, sight, hearing, and beauty._

_Lamia are given several other names by which they are known as. Such as Dark Elves or Blood Elves. From Royal Elves (see page 236 for more information), Lamia are given pointed ears, unearthly pale skin with a blue tinge to it, superior sight and hearing than vampires, though smell had been dimmed down._

_Mixed after several thousand years of the two species breeding together, they came up with Dark Elves, or Lamia. The mixture gave the offspring the best of both worlds. Pointed ears, retractable fangs, glowing exotic eyes, natural beauty, pale skin, immortality, great senses and the strange sense of danger._

_Lamia have been gifted with the ability of the Pull as it is known. The Pull is a aroma given off, should the Lamia feel the need for company or for their companions to know that they want them or their attention. Once a Lamia gains control of the Pull, they can summon someone to them by allowing their scent to only affect the one, or in few people they need, whether they are ten feet away or a hundred._

_Lamia, upon birth, are given a Lamia worthy name that tells of their past and their future. While some cases the Lamia's parents are taken away from the Lamia child or killed, the Vampire Psychic or Elven Mystic (depending on whom was in the area at the time) would appoint themselves as their duty to put the name down, and sealing it in the Hall of Names to be told at their inheritance. Lamia can adopt children and are often adopted should something prove wrong with their parents or caretaker. To do so, however, they need to complete a Willing-Blood adopting, which is simply to slice the hand and have the adults share their blood with each other._

_The Lamia above all things are rare and will certainly (if they chose to mate with a Wizard or Witch) bring said Wizard or Witch great status within their community. For Lamia blood is cherished and if freely given, it is said to bring happiness to the person it is used on._

_While Vampires may not be able to cry, Lamia have been gifted with the ability to cry—by crying blood from their eyes—and as such, it is often embarrassing for them, so if you catch one crying, unless wholly trusted, you will be lucky to survive the night. To be allowed to see one cry, is considered a great honor and is certainly to be cherished._

_Lamia are ruled by a Monarchy; the current leader is King Akasa-Rex, who's son and daughter-in-law were unfortunately killed by the Dark Lord Eustache, who managed to almost completely wipe out the Lamia Royal bloodline had it not been for the Vampires and Elves who rescued the King and his granddaughter, Zara Adamma Vidâme, who disappeared not long after and hasn't been seen since._

_Lamia are delicate creatures who are worthy more than thrice their weight in gold. To be friends with one is a great honor, but to chosen to be their mate, it is simply every person's fantasy._

(BTW: This section about Lamia has been copyrighted by me, and anyone who uses it will be sued. I take my work seriously, unless I don't, from which I shall tell you if I don't. So nah.)

Rayné looked at her friends hesitantly as she waited for them to finish reading. Hermione was the first done, brooding over something in her mind. Neville came next and he spoke aloud, "There was a Dark Lord named Eustache? No wonder he was a Dark Lord. I would be too."

As they came out of the dust-covered book and looked over at them she asked softly, "Would you like to see what I look like without the glamour on?"

They all nodded, while Luna's nod had her usual dreamy look.

Rayné took a deep breath and mentally released the spell, watching as her friends expressions changed from wary and suspicious to down-right awe and wonder.

Her hair was still the same, although it had soft blue streaks running through it that tinted her hair, looking natural as her ears were pointed, the tips showing just barely on top of her hair. Her eyes now dazzled to a brighter Avada Kadavra green and they did seem to glow in an enchanting way. Her skin was tinted tan with a light blue look to it. She had seemed to become more beautiful and instantly, all three leaned forward before she turned to the same, beautiful Rayné she was before. She grinned nervously, "Sorry, when I get nervous, I lose control over my Pull."

Hermione blinked several times, "Amazing. Simply amazing."

Rayné looked at them, "Are you guys okay with it?"

"Of course, Ray, we wouldn't belittle you for that. But wait, doesn't that mean you're a pure-blood?"

She nodded, Hermione laughed, "Just think, Malfoy's going to be lower than you on the pure-blood level! You're just as rich with better blood!" She cackled madly, causing Neville and Rayné to raise eyebrows at her. She had the grace to cough, "Sorry. I just had to do that."

Rayné nodded, "So, um one more thing. My Lamia name is Zara Adamma."

Hermione jerked up to sit straight in her chair, "You mean to tell me that you are a princess?"

Rayné nodded, "Yes, Grandfather wanted me to tell my friends. He also said that if you would like to, for Christmas, all three of you can come and visit the palace. You can also come during Summer of course."

"We'll be meeting the King!" Hermione gasped, letting her hands to fly up to her mouth in astonishment. "What is the etiquette there?"

"It's actually similar to the medieval way, only more honor-bound and witchcraft and such added. When we bow, we bow like this, and we always do so upon meeting the King or Queen, we remain bowed until he gives us leave." She scooted her chair back and stepped away before crossing both of her arms against her chest and bowing low. "To Lords and Ladies, we curtsy or bow. To Knights we firmly clasp hands or curtsy."

"When for you Luna or Hermione, is greeted by a male, you curtsy and hold out your hand, allowing them to kiss your knuckles. If they do not release your hand, pull it away and drop it to your side. Never ignore someone, for that means you are Cutting them, and it is a great offense. When eating, sit up straight as is the same as walking. You always hold your head high, looking down makes you seem shy and timid, with your chin lifted you are confident and self-assured." She paused to collect her thoughts, "Oh yeah, never drink a _cartamahea._ It makes you, to the equivalent of a muggle, high as the sky. If used on Witches and Wizards, it makes them feel unstoppable and usually results in their untimely death. I guess that's it for now, I can ask Grandfather to send me some etiquette books for you. I actually have to grab something before I head to dinner. I'll see you guys in a bit."

"Alright, see you in a bit I guess." Neville said, leading Luna out of the room.

"You and I will talk in my room tonight." Hermione warned before following them.

Rayné smiled and headed out, before she headed her way to the Gryffindor tower.

Draco stormed into the Great Hall angrily, how dare Potter do that to his perfect nose? Does she know how many generations of breeding it took to get it to look like that? Too many, that's what!

[It is your fault. You shouldn't make Mate angry.] Aachen commented.

**[Don't start with me Aachen. I am not in the mood.]** Draco threw back at him before he sat down at the Slytherin table. He played with his food, not quite hungry.

[Not in the mood? Too bad! Mate is upset! YOU must COMFORT Mate!] Aachen basically screeched at Draco, causing the blonde to rub his forehead.

**[I don't have to do anything! If she wants to be a bitch, she can go right ahead.]** Draco mentally sneered, his pride hurt.

The dinner passed by slowly, much to the hatred of Draco, and everyone finally began to disappear to their common rooms. Draco followed luxuriously behind them, watching as everyone split apart into four groups, all going their own way. He sighed softly; school was going to be hard enough as it was. Tomorrow, he had Defense Against the Dark Arts and that wasn't going to be much fun, although he'd get to see Potter and that slightly lessened his bad mood.

Rayné walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, she was following several other students and personally, she couldn't wait to see Moony and Padfoot. She walked through the door and raised an eyebrow at the scene in front of her.

Sirius was tied to a chair, gagged while Remus was sitting behind the desk. Rayné shook her head and sighed before she sat down in the front. Obviously Sirius was being punished for something he did, and Remus would probably leave him like that for about half of the day before taking pity on him.

Remus smiled gently at the class, "Welcome to NEWT level Defense Against the Dark Arts. I'm Professor Lupin, in case you don't remember." Several weak laughs filled the air. "As you can see, my partner is Professor Black. I thought today we might just go over what we have to learn in class. As you can see, the desks are aligned in a circle. We'll go around the room and say one thing in magic we excel in and one we do not. Okay? Also, will you kindly state what your name is, thank you."

Several students went and passed and Rayné barely listened, her mind drifting into her happy place before she noticed it was her turn. She cleared her throat, "I'm Rayné, I excel in Defense magic, Transfiguration," she sweeped her eyes to look at Sirius, seeing him smile and chuckle, she had become an Anamagis and they had spent a lot of time running around in their forms. "And Charms and I suck miserably at Divination." A couple of people laughed, who had been in her class with her.

The class ended quickly afterwards and Rayné lagged behind so she could see Remy and Paddy. As soon as the last person was out of the classroom, she bodily threw herself at Remus, allowing him to hug her tightly and pat her back gently. "How are you cub?"

"I'm good, what did Sirius do this time?" She glanced over at the man, who put a pained I-can't-believe-you-think-I-did-something-to-deserve-this look.

"He tried to umm…" Remus turned a bright red and shifted embarrassedly, while Sirius had a glint in his eyes that made Rayné's eyes widened dramatically.

"Never mind, I do not want to know."

Remus nodded, "So, have you found any promising Dominants yet, cub?"

Rayné thought about it, "Two, however I think one of them would be a better Dominant for 'Mione."

"Name." Remus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Blaize Zambini, seventh year, Slytherin, quiet-shy yet intelligent and intriguing, perfect suitor for her. He likes solitude and reading, he finds house rivalries immature and helps tutors third years and below in classes." Pausing, she collected her findings before continuing, "He is also wealthy and high on the pureblood level, although he doesn't care for blood status. He's magically powerful, although not like Malfoy, he has a good dosage and keen sense of Magic that enables him to use the correct spells when needed. He'd be perfect for 'Mione." She nodded, and looked up at them.

Remus smiled, "I'm glad, now, who's the other?"

Rayné looked down and blushed lightly, "No one."

Sirius raised an eyebrow and looked over at Remus, who nodded. He bent down, before pulling her chin up to look at him, she still looked childish in an innocent way that made every fiber of his being to want to protect her from anything and everything. "Who is it cub?"

"Draco Malfoy. But he'd never want someone like me. I'm just Potter, remember? Besides, if he found out I'm the heir to the throne he'd only want me for the status I'd give him."

Remus sighed and hugged the self-conscious girl, he mentally reminded himself to visit the Dursley's and make them pay for the emotional abuse they gave to his little cub. "I bet you can melt his cold heart and turn him into your knight in shining armor." What he was not prepared for was the sudden stiffening of her body as she pulled away and crossed her arms.

She sniffed disdainfully, "I will not settle for a knight in shining armor. I want my prince charming on a white stallion." She huffed and looked away, looking every bit of a pureblood girl which made Remus – and Sirius, only his was more muffled – laugh hard. Rayné smiled and hugged Remus again before hugging Sirius, "I'll see you guys later, I'm off to lunch."

Draco walked down the hall, quietly for once; he was thinking of how to get his mate – for yes, he finally did come to the conclusion that Potter was indeed his mate – to fall in love with him. He sighed heavily internally – for he was a Malfoy and they never expressed something as common as a sigh in public – and glanced up as he heard footsteps coming towards him.

He leaned against the wall, looking as though he belonged and waited for the person to come towards him. Which, evidently, they did and turned to be the object of his attention. He smirked, "Hello Rayné." Startling her and causing her to jump.

She blinked and looked at him, "Hello Pr—Draco." She turned a bright pink that was charming on her.

"I would like to talk to you, Rayné." She blanched at her name but nodded anyways.

"Okay, speak."

"How about in an empty classroom, where we won't be overheard." He suggested.

Rayné nodded and motioned for him to follow, which he did, and lead him into an abandoned classroom. She sat down on one of the unused desks and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"I wish for formally apologize for the way I acted. It was ungentlemanly and I would you not see me as such a uncivilized man."

She blinked again, "Uh, okay."

"Acquaintances?" he asked softly, holding out a hand.

She shook her head before shaking his, "How about friends with benefits? You help when I need it, and I'll help you. You keep the hoard of males away, I keep the Parkinson away. Sound fair?" she raised an eyebrow.

Draco smirked, "You truly are my hero." And shook her hand.

A/N: So yeah, sorry it took so long. I'm working on the next chapter right now. I've got if half done already, my internet has been out so I haven't been able to post it. Ugh. I copyrighted the lamia info, so ask before you use otherwise I will sue your ass so hard your grandchildren will feel your debt. Trust me; I've been to court enough times to tell the truth.

R&R m'mkay? Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry it took a while for this to come out; I've been working on a project for class and haven't really had to the time to update. Although thankfully, I'm almost done. You know how it goes, end-of-the-year projects and such. By the way, I do not own the song either.

Pairings: Draco Malfoy(Dom)/Harry Potter(Sub)[Christened: Rayné(pronounced Rain) Lily Potter], Sirius Black(Sub-Dom)/Severus Snape(Dom)/Remus Lupin(Sub), Blaize Zambini(Dom)/Hermione Granger(Sub), Luna Lovegood(Sub)/George Weasley(Dom), Fred Weasley(Dom)/Neville Longbottom(Sub), Ginny Weasley(Sub)/Aton(Dom)

**WARNING: **This has some sexual content (e.i. lap dancing). Read with caution. I'm not going into big detail because if you wanted it, you can go look at another one or go on an actual website for stuff like it.

Bashing: Dumbledore, Some Ron Weasley, Obviously Dursley's, and the rest of the Wizarding Population xD

_Talking_ = Rayné mind-speak

_**Talking**_ = Aton mind-speak

_/Talking/ _= Baltasar talking

_**/Talking/**_ = Zania talking

_[Talking]_ = Aachen talking

_**[Talking]**_ = Draco talking

Reviews:

Thera-Rocklynn – Well, shucks, I'm glad you think so. I'm having a good day thanks to you. I hope you are too. Here's what you wanted.

FelesMagica – YAY! BIG Reviewer! To get to business: **ATTENTIONAL ALL:** When I sat Dominant and Submissive, I mean as in the relationship, Like the Top or Bottom, basically. In one case (Sirius, Severus, and Remus) they have a sub-dom; it means he plays both parts. Ah, you'll find out what happened Ron-wise this VERY chapter. Ginny…..Fudge-waffles I forgot about her….THANKS FOR REMINDING ME!

Fire Dolphin – Well I'm glad. Aachen is Draco's Veela form. Baltasar and Zania are two very important characters that you'll find out this chapter who they are. Yes, Draco is very flip-floppy on his relationship with Rayné because he's on the beginning stages of lllooovvveee! Don't worry, I don't take it harshly at all…. *starts crying uncontrollably* (Kidding, I don't cry like those blondes in high heels who run away from the killer into the forest in horror films….)

Other: To be seen: Some making-out, a visit from family, a party, and a special game at said party. Enjoy! By the way, this will begin with Draco's point of view and switch with Rayné and they'll switch every now and then. **Check the pairings, I changed the last couple around.**

* * *

Draco walked down the hallways to the Great Hall, thinking of the deal he made with Rayné and smirked. Oh, this was going to be so much fun to freak everyone out. He entered the Great Hall, and headed to the Slytherin table. He sat down and began eating silently, ignoring Blaize's question look and waited for Rayné to enter, which she did, about five minutes after him.

The Great Hall doors opened dramatically and everyone's head jerked up to see the famous Potter strut in. Her powerful legs moved effortlessly, her muscles moving in sync to the rest of her body. Her head was held proudly up, and her school robe was off, considering it was lunch time. Her tie was loosened and her hair looked as though she had run a hand through her hair.

Draco's eyes looked her up and down several times before he glanced around the room and noticed almost every male doing it too. Several had already stood up and were walking towards her. He watched her pause as they swarmed over her, easily wanting her attention or to take her to their table. She looked slightly harassed and seemed to be looking for an escape; when Potter's eyes connected with his own, he could easily read her wanting his help. He stood up before making his way over to her.

"So, Rayné, do you want to come sit by me?" Some Ravenclaw asked.

"No, I think she'd rather sit by me." A Hufflepuff shot back.

"As if; she'd rather stay with a courageous Gryffindor!" No guess on the house needed.

"Excuse me…" Rayné asked softly, although it wasn't heard as they all began shouting at each other.

Draco came up behind her, before wrapping his arms around her waist and looked down at her, "You want me to get rid of them baby?" He asked, instantly gaining their attention; internally, he was foaming at the mouth, they dare think they were worthy to be the object of her attentions?

She looked up at him, a silly love-sick smile on her face that looked so real he almost believed it was. "If you would please Draco."

He turned to look at them, his face stony and dangerous. "My lady asked for you to leave. Now leave before I send you to Madam Pomfrey."

They all backed away; leaving the entire school watching them. Draco released his hold on her and stepped to the side, offering his arm. "Shall we go over to my table, my lady?"

She smiled softly at him, hinting the barely seen dimples that would obviously showed if she laughed. "Yes that would be lovely, my lord." Before she slipped her hand through his arm; he instantly decided he never wanted her out of a touches distance again. He led her over to his spot, and helped her sit down before sitting next to her. He slipped his arm around her waist before looking over at the meal.

"What would you like to eat?" he asked, his voice soft, just loud enough for the Slytherins around them to hear him.

"Mashed potatoes, corn, and pasta with strawberries please." She beamed up at him.

He nodded and helped her fill her plate. He filled his plate up next and began to eat slowly.

He was the first to hear, _"Drrrracooo!"_ screeched at the top of a pair of shrilly lungs. He physically winced and looked up to see Pansy throw herself at his side, latching onto his arm. "Honnney, I've been looking all over for you." Her pug-face scrunched up, "Sweetheart, why aren't you talking to me? You missed our…date last night!" Pansy whined loudly, causing several Slytherins close to her to rub their ears.

Draco was about to tell her to piss off before he was interrupted by Rayné standing up, her eyes flashing madly at Pansy. "Parkinson, you have exactly three seconds to get off my boyfriend before I make you take it off."

"Your boyfriend? He's my fiancé! He's mine!" she shrilled, which was obviously not the brightest thing to say at the moment. He was about to correct her when Rayné beat him to it; her eyes narrowed into slits. "Parkinson, I am from the Ancient and Royal house of Vidâme, the Ancient and Noble house of Potter, Gryffindor, Merlin, and magically Slytherin and Black. I DO NOT share." Her hand shot up and wrapped around Pansy's and viciously yanked it off Draco's arm; she didn't seem to notice that the whole hall had gone still again. "Never touch my boyfriend again unless you want to die a painful and vicious death. I was not the only person to be able to kill Voldemort for no reason." She turned and sat back down. Draco's eyebrow was raised high, his mate had amazing bloodlines. She would definitely strengthen the Malfoy line, and she was gloriously powerful, she had to be to kill Voldemort.

The whole hall was quiet as everyone thought about what she said; Pansy was sniffling and quickly left the Great Hall. Whispers shot through the hall, Potter was dating Malfoy? Unbelievable, it was unthinkable! Draco rewrapped his arm around her waist and smirked as if he was gods-greatest gift to Earth. Rayné leaned into his touch, and paused from eating to look up at him, she smiled softly –lovingly even—and Draco bent his head down before kissing her.

She kissed back before pulling away and whispering, "Later, we don't want to be all up on each other, it will give us bad reputations."

He nodded once before returning to eat.

Draco kept his arm wrapped around Rayné's waist, just as a precaution so all the other males would know that she belonged to him, even if it wasn't for real as he would have wished. The Slytherin table followed behind them, giving them space. He looked up at the snake portrait guarding the Slytherin entrance and was about to speak the password when Rayné turned towards him, she bit her lip nervously; she seemed to do that a lot. "Can I say the password?"

Draco merely shrugged in answer, "Sure, if you want. It's Sly Snakes."

Rayné nodded and turned to look at the portrait before she began hissing, which immediately made Draco stand straight. When he had heard the Dark Lord hiss, it always meant danger and was horrible to listen to. Yet when Rayné did it, it was slow and sensual to a point of welcomed pain. Draco bit his lip to keep from moaning out loud, a certain part of his body was already standing at attention and his grip on Rayné tightened. When the portrait finally opened, Draco basically pulled Rayné after him in his mad need to get to his Head Boy private room.

They climbed up the steps, and Draco was very close to ripping his door open before he slammed it closed behind Rayné, who looked at him concerned. "Draco, are you okay?" She walked towards him, a frown marring her face as she felt his forehead. "You don't seem too hot."

Draco lunged forward, throwing her off balance as he wrapped his arms around her waist and began to savagely kiss her. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and began mapping it and half-noticed her hands going around his neck. He backed her up against his wall before nudging her legs apart by sliding his knee up. He, with one hand, wrapped her legs around his waist how he wanted them to be before he wrapped his hands around her generous ass.

He moved his head to the side, sucking on her neck and in-between sucks and breaths for air, he managed to say, "You…hissing…was…torture…"

Rayné moaned allowed, threading her hands through his hair. Draco bucked against her at her moan, "You…are…so…responsive…love…that…"

He kissed her neck once more, hard, leaving a mark to stake his claim before pausing and quickly moving his hands back to her legs, pushing them off of him before he made himself move to the other side of the room. He turned his head toward Rayné to see her panting and looking up at him in confusion; her innocence doubly reminded him that he needed to take care of a problem. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "I almost took you." He shook his head, "I want your first time to be special and not rushed." He turned and stalked towards his bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Rayné blinked several times, trying – and failing – to clear her head as she looked over at the closed door. Several thoughts ran through her head, am I not good enough for him? Was my kissing bad? Do I not have enough experience for him? Does he want someone like Pansy? She bit her lip and looked down at the floor, who was she kidding, Draco Malfoy wouldn't want her. He was after all, Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Sex-God. She sniffed slightly, not noticing that the bathroom door opened. She slid down the wall, and pulled her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs before she placed her head on her knees.

She felt a pair of masculine arms wrap around her and absently leaned against them; the warm, male body slipped next to her, his elegant legs stretched out in front of him and allowed him to pull her back into his lap. She felt Draco speak rather than hear from the soft rumbling in his chest. "Knut for your thoughts?" he asked quietly.

Rayné looked down, "Why…why did you stop?" She looked up at Draco who was gazing down at her with an intense look to his face.

"Aachen did not want me to stop. However, I knew you would personally resent yourself – and me – afterwards and I do not wish to alienate you."

"Who's Aachen?" she asked innocently, curious as to who it was.

Draco paused before he scowled, "Aachen is my Veela, who is very insistent on having you for a mate."

"You're a Veela?"

"Yes, and I had this urge to take you. Body and soul." His eyes held the same intense look that he got when she started hissing earlier. It suddenly clicked for her.

"My hissing reminded you of Voldemort, huh?" He flinched at the name but didn't deny it. "I'm sorry, I won't ever do it again, I promise."

"I happen to love you hissing." He trailed a hand down her cheek in a caressing manner. "Just only do it in private between me and you, got it? And only if you wish for me to ravish you. Well, I could do it in public, but I don't think you'd like the scene we'd create."

Rayné rolled her eyes, getting back into herself again. "You're so full of yourself."

Draco smirked, "Of course, I'm Draco Malfoy I'm supposed to be."

Rayné shook her head, "Conceited much?" She moved her head away from his shoulder and raised an eyebrow, "So, Mr. Conceited, how about you play a game with me."

Draco's eyes narrowed slightly, "What's the game?"

"Questionnaire. It's a muggle game but what happens is one of us asks a question, like Chocolate icecream or Vanilla? Any question is legal. Fair?"

Draco thought about it before nodding, "Who goes first?"

Rayné shrugged, "You can."

Draco seemed to be deciding which question to ask. "Flying or Swimming?"

"Flying. Tea or Firewhiskey?"

Draco chuckled, "Firewhiskey, Father loves tea and so does Mother, I prefer Firewhiskey. Charms or Transfiguration?"

"Transfiguration, I'm an Animagus. Briefs or Boxers?"

"Briefs. Vampires or Werewolves?"

"Werewolves." Her memory quickly came up with the Final Battle where she had been attacked by a vampire before she had managed to behead him and light his body on fire. "Snakes or Lions?"

"Snakes of course. Snakes or Lions?" he asked back.

Rayné thought about it. "Snakes, I was supposed to be one, but I talked the Hat out of it." She grinned, "I'm truly Slytherin aren't I?"

Draco shook his head, which brought his hair into his face and Rayné was reminded why she thought he was so hot to her. He may look like he was albino at times, but he certainly had the elegant charm to him. Rayné thought about her next question, "Young forever or die old?"

"Young forever, you?"

"Die old." She stated, remembering how during the war, she had thought that she would die during the battle and she had accepted that. She was willing to die for her loved ones. It was her duty. "Canines or Felines?"

"Felines, dancing or singing?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Dancing." She stated easily.

"Show me." He replied instantly.

Rayné shook her head, "Sorry, nope."

Draco pouted slightly which made Rayné waver before reinforcing her relaxed stature, "No." she glared at him before he smirked and lunged, tackling her to the ground and began tickling her endlessly. She shrieked in laughter, not noticing the fact that the door opened and several gasps filled the air.

* * *

A/N: So, this is the fourth chapter. While Draco's and Rayne's relationship may seem to be going a little fast, it's because of the mate bond, which you'll find out more about later. I'm terribly sorry for not updating sooner, I've been sick, had finals, went to my grandparents, babysat, been preparing for my birthday, and to top it all off I've been voleenturing at my library. So I haven't had a lot of time to type, R&R!


	5. Attention!

To my Devoted Readers:

It is with great regret that I inform you that I have not been able to post because of the following:

Ran out of ideas

Got grounded for all of last month

I was sorta lazy

However, I'm getting back on track and I've got some new ideas that I'm going to be working on. Give me a week or two and I'll have some new chapters up just for you.

Sincerely,

Mickey Toronto


End file.
